


Closer

by Iolaus



Series: Richard and Lee oneshots ♥ [5]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolaus/pseuds/Iolaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Rich?' he managed, but it sounded more like a passionate moan than a question of confusion.</p>
<p>'I’m here, love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m back with another oneshot ♥ English is not my first language and my apologies in advance for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it ♥
> 
> *This is a work of fiction and I am making no profit from this story.

**CLOSER**

 

Lee was exhausted after a long day spent working. He didn’t bother changing or bathing despite feeling gross and sticky.  
  
He was too tired to notice the hand that stripped him or the lips that kissed his smooth skin. However, his body wasn’t. It took note of the stroking and sucking. It was tired but nevertheless reacted eagerly to the attention.  
  
When Lee did wake, he was already horribly aroused. Richard was on top of him, rubbing their bodies together and touching him in the most inappropriate places and in the most inappropriate way. Lee gasped and arched his back.  
  
“Rich?” he managed, but it sounded more like a passionate moan than a question of confusion.  
  
“I’m here, love. No more questions.” Richard said in his typical rough voice.

To make certain Lee did as he was told, Richard ferociously kissed him and slid his tongue into his mouth. He growled when Lee squirmed and deepened the kiss.  
  
At last, Lee broke free of the kiss and gasped for air. He panted heavily and reveled in the caresses. Before long, he couldn’t help but to knead his fingers into Richard’s short hair and pull him into a new, passionate kiss. He sucked Richard’s tongue into his mouth and kept sucking as he grabbed at Richard’s firm ass.  
  
They weren’t too different in height, but Richard was heavier than Lee, making it impossible for him to get out from under him. Richard’s knee suggestively slid up along the inside of Lee's leg. The American rubbed his hardened cock against it. Richard grunted.

The older actor practically fell forward when Lee parted his thighs. They changed position and Richard tightened his hold on Lee’s rear, opened him, and guided him onto his cock.  
  
Lee scream was filled with raw lust. He tightened around Richard even as he slid down. Richard gasped and threw his head back as Lee started wildly riding him. Lee turned to growls and grunts as he kept moving along while Richard gasped and moaned.  
  
“God, Lee!”  
  
Lee took it as some sort of permission to more rabidly impale himself on Richard. There really was no way to describe the incredible ecstasy. It was more intoxicating than the strongest wine and made Richard’s skin burn brighter and hotter.  
  
There was a strange heady moment when everything seemed to stop, and his entire being focused in one place. Then he exploded into Lee.  
  
Richard exhaled heavily and fell back. Lee licked the blood from Richard's ear. The older man hadn't even noticed Lee had bitten him in the heat of the moment.  
  
Lee turned onto his side to rest but kept Richard trapped between his legs. Richard smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around him.

 

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Feedback is very much appreciated! ♥


End file.
